Fluorescent composites of single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWNTs) in silica gel have near infrared emission intensities that are generally much weaker compared to the precursors from which the composites are formed.
The preparation of fluorescent silica gel composites of SWNTs with minimal loss of near infrared emission intensity compared to their precursors is desirable. The preparation of fluorescent xerogel and aerogel composites of SWNTs is also desirable because the composites would be stable in a dry environment and might have applications in gas sensing.